The Dog Demon's Hairy Heart
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: Sesshoumaru, not wanting to fall to love the way his brother and comrades had, has taken his heart and sealed it away. What is he to do when he has to have heirs, and the girl he's having them with demands that he give her his heart or else?
1. Prologue

**1/9/2015: I've fixed this chapter up a bit, though the length shouldn't have changed greatly. Personally, I was pretty happy with what I'd done with this, so a lot of it is cosmetic work and such. :) **

**Rating: T, though might change to M for violence.  
><strong>

**Warning: There will be angst. There will also be violence, mentions of attempted murder, and in general, just a lot of non-happy elements until later in the story. This is based off a rather dark little short story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a set of Harry Potter fairytales. The characters might be OOC, due to the fact that this is both an AU and the fact that I'm likely to twist their personalities to better fit the setting I've placed them in. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters or any elements from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Those belong to Takahashi-sensei and J.K. Rowling. The only things I own are the nonsense words I sprinkle in and the occasional OC to move minor plots forward.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_He wouldn't suffer the same way his friends had...he would not fall prey to the thing that had struck his brother. He wouldn't!_

_He would hide it...no. He would have to consult the psychic. She would know what to do about this. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Damn that wench. Damn her and all her descendants to the seven hells! How dare she...he wouldn't fall in the path the prophecy had lay out! He'd make his own damned path, or die trying._

_The first step on that path..._

_He would have to take the dagger and do what should've been done long ago. Back before all the trouble had started._

_Back before his thrice-damned brother had brought the beginning of his ruin._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Deep within the depths of the castle of the Western Lord, in a room where the light didn't dare enter and the very air lay still, stood an ethereal creature which seemed more fey than mortal.

Within one hand, the creature held an ornate silver dagger tightly, the tip trembling the slightest bit as the its holder turned its eyes to a podium in the center of the room. More specifically, to the basin and box which rested on the podium.

Taking a deep breath, the creature approached the podium with slow, measured steps, stopping only when its reflection was clearly visible within the water of the basin.

Golden eyes flashed in the water, and the air began to stir, rippling the water slightly and carrying whispers of the name of the creature.

_Sesshoumaru...Lord Sesshoumaru..._

Sesshoumaru made no answer to the voice, choosing instead to observe his reflection in the water. Distorted slightly by the movement in the air, his reflection was still a sight to behold. A smirk flickered onto his face for a moment. He knew he was a prize. With the long, starlight-colored hair and the golden eyes which marked his lineage, he was the envy of other males and a feast for the eyes of women. The sapphire blue crescent which graced his brow, the mark of his rank, drove many men and women to crazy endeavors both to earn his favor and his ire. Those who tried to earn his favor tried doing so by trying to make him fall prey to that which had snared his brother, however, Sesshoumaru refused to allow such weakness to befall him.

Thus how he came to his current actions.

His smirk falling away, Sesshoumaru adjusted his grip on the dagger and lifted it until it was lined up with the gap between his lung and his heart. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru began to murmur the words his mother had taught him then made him swear never to use. With each word, his heart began to slow and a numbness began to steal through his body, until finally, his heart was barely beating and his body seemingly nerveless. Once done, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, took a deep breath...

...and then plunged the silver dagger into his body. Once in, Sesshoumaru began murmuring more words of magic and made a smooth cut upwards before pulling the dagger out and making two more cuts along the bottom and top of the first cut. As the words passed Sesshoumaru's lips, his body shivered once before the magic it was faced with, before slowly, the flesh over his heart parted, revealing within the pulsing crimson jewel which held Sesshoumaru's life. Closing his eyes and making a slow, shuddering breath, Sesshoumaru reached into his chest and tightly grasped his heart.

"_Istmart tetheleya!_" He whispered, wincing as his heart slowed further and then stopped. "_Ratsakim alarante. Biokshume ferelis!_" Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he pulled at his heart, the organ coming out with a sick, wet pop noise.

Gasping, Sesshoumaru let the dagger clatter to the ground as he reached for the box. It positively hummed with the magic Sesshoumaru had called into the room, and quickly, Sesshoumaru set his heart within and sealed it. The box was then dropped into the basin, and Sesshoumaru shifted his hands to hold his flesh back over wound, now bleeding steadily.

"_Fortudas! Fortudas asuntik prevas! Prevas istmart tetheleya!_" he shouted, falling to one knee as he felt the lethargy and weakness of blood loss fill his limbs. He did not know how long he knelt there, his hands held tightly over his chest. But slowly,_ painfully_ slowly...the bleeding stopped. Feeling began flooding back into his body, and with it, the throbbing pain where the flesh had mended itself. Then came the rush of ecstasy and power that came with the change of his energy source from his heart to his youki.

Sesshoumaru held onto his chest for a few moments more before carefully removing his hands and noting with a sense of detached satisfaction that all the was left was a thing scar, easily hidden with minor effort.

Standing easily thanks to the youki which now fueled him, Sesshoumaru gave a cold smile as he began to leave the room, the words of the physic -_who had been wrong, Sesshoumaru had proven her wrong!-_ began to echo in his mind.

**_My Lord, you will grow to be a mighty and feared ruler._**

**_In time, your wealth and fame will increase by tenfold. Your strength, by twenty._**

**_However, this comes with a price._**

**_Your heart will wither, forever unknowing of the warmth and kindness it can feel. _**

**_And in time, when it becomes too much, it will finally vanish, bring you down with it..._**

**_Fear for your life, Sesshoumaru. You may not have too long to enjoy it._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: T, though might change to M for violence.  
><strong>

**Warning: There will be angst. There will also be violence, mentions of attempted murder, and in general, just a lot of non-happy elements until later in the story. This is based off a rather dark little short story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a set of Harry Potter fairytales. The characters might be OOC, due to the fact that this is both an AU and the fact that I'm likely to twist their personalities to better fit the setting I've placed them in. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters or any elements from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Those belong to Takahashi-sensei and J.K. Rowling. The only things I own are the nonsense words I sprinkle in and the occasional OC to move minor plots forward.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_It had been two years since that day. Two years since he had lost his heart. Two years since he had heard the prophecy. _

_Life had changed for him after that. He'd watched as his father was murdered in front of him, and didn't even bat an eye. At the funeral, while his brother and comrades had cried and mourned, he had stood beside the grave, wondering idly when he could leave the graveyard and begin his reign as ruler of the Western Lands._

_Barely a week after that, his mother had vanished and he had felt no worry for her, no sadness that she hadn't bid him goodbye. Many would say that he was glad she was gone. Even when his brother had came up to him and demanded to know why he wasn't doing anything to look for his mother, he had simply responded by saying there was none to challenge his rule now. _

_Yes, life had definitely changed. _

_He no longer felt the warmth or emotions that came with having a heart. No, now he was fueled only by his demonic youki and the cold apathy which came with it._

_He would never be the same again._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once more, Sesshoumaru had found himself within the throne rooms staring down at yet another group of fools who had believed that they could take advantage of the Western Lord and his lands. Seated upon the large throne, Sesshoumaru's eyes were like ice as he took in the three men begging on their knees before him. Behind him, his brother Inuyasha had turned his head away, unable to bear both hearing and seeing the pitiful men beg for their lives.

Sesshoumaru mentally sneered at the thought, reveling in the fact that the _softness_ in his brother was so evident. Especially when Sesshoumaru had no such softness.

It was why _he_ was Lord of the West and not his brother.

Then the irritating pleas of the men began to filter back into his hearing, and Sesshoumaru's icy eyes became steely as they flicked back to the men.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama!" one man begged, bowing their heads and turning teary eyes to the Lord. "I swear, we'll return all we took, and we won't do it again!"

That was a lie. Sesshoumaru had heard many such vows and oaths in the past.

"We won't return, Sesshoumaru-sama!", "It was a lapse of judgement, one we won't repeat!", "Please, if you let me return to my family, never again will I disrespect you Lord!"

None of them had ever held their vows and the next day, the world was less an idiot or two.

_'Or three_,' Sesshoumaru thought, his expression impassive even as the other two began to join the first in his pleas. So desperate were they in their begging that they didn't notice that the Western Lord had stood and drawn his sword from its sheath.

"Forgiveness is for those that do not know power." Sesshoumaru said coldly, interrupting the men and raising his sword. The men's eyes grew wide and they cowered before the Lord. It did them little good though, and it was without a care that Sesshoumaru brought his sword down in one smooth slash.

The men only had a moment to scream before their bodies were relieved of their heads and the world was left with three less fools.

After some guards had come in and cleaned the corpses up, Inuyasha turned towards his brother with disgust. "How can you do that so easily? Do you feel no guilt, no remorse? Why do you do it Aniki?!"

Sesshoumaru raised one regal brow, looking at Inuyasha with an almost mocking expression as he sheathed his sword.

"I do it because I can."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Time passed from that incident and many others like it. _

_In this time, he watched as his brother and comrades became parents, crooning and spoiling their wailing offspring. It was pathetic in his eyes. _

_His brother looked at him with a smirk. "He'll change when he finds a true mate! I guarantee it!" the younger male had crowed, making his friends chuckle and nod in agreement. _

_However, no woman could catch his fancy. Many came and tried to seduce him, make him fall in love with them, but they all failed. None could touch the his heart, and because of this, he reveled in the knowledge that he wouldn't become like his companions._

_'Poor fools. Their hearts have withered and become mere shells to be fiddled with by their mates and spawn. ' he often thought, watching in disdain as his brother and comrades act like fools to entertain their squealing children. He knew his brother's mate was expecting soon, as was the houshi's...the two of them fawned over their mates, bending to their will._

_And once more, he praised himself for his choice._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kikyo's expecting...she's due to have the kid soon." Inuyasha said, looking at his mate fondly. The female smiled as she watched their six-year old stack blocks with his four-year old sister.

"As is Sango." Miroku said cheerfully, a red welt on his face. Inuyasha studied the mark, raising a brow.

"Trying to cop a feel again? I'm surprised Sango hasn't asked Kohaku to cut your hands off with his weapon." he scoffed, making the houshi grin at him.

Sesshoumaru merely looked at the two with disdain, making his younger sibling look at him with a superior grin.

"Oh, you're just jealous that we've got kids and ya don't. " Inuyasha crowed, propping his elbow on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru simply looked at his brother with annoyance, knocking the elbow off and standing. "Hey, where ya going? I was just kidding!"

Sesshoumaru merely walked out of the room, leaving his brother and comrades to stare after him with thinly veiled amusement.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_He was certain that he had everything. He knew that many were jealous of his rank, looks, and strength. All this blew his ego up to the point that he believed that he was above all and any beneath him longed to be in his position._

_Certain that he was envied by all, he was all the more angered by the words of two of his lservants. The elder, and more experienced, shook his head and spoke with pity and sorrow._

_'My lord is a sad, sad being. He is surrounded in all sorts of finery, and he is strongest in the lands. Many envy him...but I feel sadness for him, because no one loves him.'_

_The younger, more rash servant scoffed and spoke with scorn and mockery._

_'Our lord is obviously not worth being envied! Here he is, surrounded by his castle and his wealth, his strength and renown, and he has yet to mate and create an heir! At this rate, the Lord's younger brother will ascend the throne and become ruler, not him!'_

_He silently listened to the words, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. How dare they? How dare they insult him!_

_Turning and stalking off, his eyes glowed a vivid red, and a few thoughts passed in his mind._

_They'll pay. He'll make sure they __all__ pay. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: T, though might change to M for violence.  
><strong>

**Warning: There will be angst. There will also be violence, mentions of attempted murder, and in general, just a lot of non-happy elements until later in the story. This is based off a rather dark little short story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a set of Harry Potter fairytales. The characters might be OOC, due to the fact that this is both an AU and the fact that I'm likely to twist their personalities to better fit the setting I've placed them in. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters or any elements from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Those belong to Takahashi-sensei and J.K. Rowling. The only things I own are the nonsense words I sprinkle in and the occasional OC to move minor plots forward.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

_He immediately decided that he would take a mate and that she would be superior to any other female in the lands. She would have astounding beauty, capable of making even the most hardy of men putty in her hands. She would be of strong blood, so she'd carry a powerful heir. Finally, she would be wealthy, at least as much as he was, so she'd be able to take care of herself and the pups she'd bring. _

_He summoned women in secret, allowing them to enter his chambers so he could tell whether or not they'd be worthy._

_It should've taken him many years to find her._

_It didn't._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stood in his bedchambers, looking again at the woman that had entered his room a few moments before. She was supposedly the finest female the Wolf Demon tribes had to offer, and in all honesty, he wasn't surprised that she was of such low quality. Yes, she was fairly beautiful, with her fiery red hair flowing down her back and her creamy, unmarred skin. She was obviously of strong demon descent, and her wealth was much, due to her grandfather being the master of the Wolf Clan until the adolescent prince was old enough.<p>

However, this female, named Ayame -_truly undeserving of such a refined name-_ had not been good enough. She was loud, rash, and uncouth. The sheer amount of disrespect she had had when walking in was reason enough not to take the abhorrent female as his mate. Even had he still had his weakness, he was certain he still would have rebuffed her.

So dismissed her without a care. The demoness, as if she hadn't caused enough problems, had nearly gone on a rampage through the castle in reaction. However, Sesshoumaru had..._pacified_ her with a small show of power and the female had left immediately for her mountain home without another word.

Once alone, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out a low, frustrated growl as he brooded in his bedchambers. This was taking far too long. The fact that he had yet to find even one girl who had met his standards made him uneasy. However, as his sharp ears picked up on the sound of his door sliding open, Sesshoumaru was filled with an almost savage satisfaction at the thought of finally having good news.

The sight of Inuyasha before him quickly snuffed out any satisfaction Sesshoumaru felt.

Gritting his teeth, he lowered his hand -_when had he brought that up?-_ and gave his brother a look of ice. "What is it, Inuyasha?" he growled, crossing his arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction, before cocking a finger towards himself.

"Follow me. There's someone I want you to meet." he said, his serious expression melting into a grin. Then, without waiting for Sesshoumaru, the younger male walked out, leaving an irate Sesshoumaru to follow behind in case it was something of importance.

They traveled in silence for a while before finally arriving in the front hall where they entertained guests. Once they arrived, Inuyasha turned towards his brother, his hand on the doors. "You'll thank me for this, Aniki." he said, smirking. Then, without waiting on a response _again_, Inuyasha turned and threw open the doors, striding in.

Within the room, several voices suddenly quieted and four pairs of eyes looked towards the door as the two royals made their way in. One of those waiting within stood and, after the gentle push of Inuyasha's mate, made her way forward until she stopped before the two royals. Inuyasha nodded to the girl once before looking at his brother.

Already wishing he hadn't come, Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha's eyes, silently demanding to know what the hell this was about. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before pulling the girl closer to himself.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome, Kikyou's cousin." Inuyasha said, gently pushing the girl towards his elder brother. "Kagome, this is my arse of a brother, Sesshoumaru."

Ignoring the insult, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to flash towards the one Inuyasha called Kagome before flashing away. A moment passed, and the Lord's eyes widened imperceptibly before flicking back onto the girl.

It was impossible. Yet, there she stood.

Here was the woman he was looking for. Rather than months, or years, she had shown up in front of him in only a week.

The only price? He had Inuyasha to thank for it.

* * *

><p><em>Immediately, he sought to know more about her.<em>

_He found out that she was a woman of great power, a miko, like her cousin. In fact, many said that she had surpassed her cousin in almost every way. She also had wealth enough to nearly double his fortune, because many gave her money for her help, despite her objections that she did not want it.  
><em>

_Her beauty was so great, that she had many of the male servants in the castle yearning for her within the day, as well as the wolf prince, who had arrived to demand to know why his offering had been denied. Even his brother, a mated male, felt a tug towards the woman, and claimed that if he wasn't mated, he would've gone after her and courted her._

_It was apparent by the first few days she had been at the Western Lands that she had a gentle spirit and a heart of gold. However, she was not meek, nor was she cowardly, or submissive. She had a fire in her that not many possessed, as well as a sharp wit and tongue when she wanted. These traits caused nearly all hearts to yearn for her._

_Yes, nearly all...save one. He still felt nothing towards the female, except slight anger that she had defied him the day after she had arrived._

_However, she was the prize he sought, so he immediately began to court the female. His brother and comrades watched in awe, telling the woman that she had succeeded where so many others had failed. The servants made clear their admiration of the female who had supposedly caught their master's heart. _

_The woman herself felt a bit amazed that she had caught the handsome male's attention, yet was also loath to accept it. She had felt the coldness and negativity beneath the supposed warmth and kindness from the male's actions. Never had she met a man so cold and uncaring about others one hour, and then gentle and kind the next. Even his own friends and family had told her it was strange behavior._

_However, her mother and grandfather approved of the matching, and readily accepted the offer to the final dinner that had been planned._

_The woman knew that the final dinner was the night that he'd ask for her hand._

_And, despite all her courage, she had to admit it._

_She was scared._


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating: T, though might change to M for violence.**

**Warning: There will be angst. There will also be violence, mentions of attempted murder, and in general, just a lot of non-happy elements until later in the story. This is based off a rather dark little short story from ****The Tales of Beedle the Bard****, a set of Harry Potter fairytales. The characters might be OOC, due to the fact that this is both an AU and the fact that I'm likely to twist their personalities to better fit the setting I've placed them in. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters or any elements from ****The Tales of Beedle the Bard****. Those belong to Takahashi-sensei and J.K. Rowling. The only things I own are the nonsense words I sprinkle in and the occasional OC to move minor plots forward.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<br>

_The final feast was grand. He was seated at the head of the table, the woman seated at his right side in a splendorous throne-like chair, very similar to his own. The table before them was laden with many delicious foods, many from lands that the woman had never heard of. Wines and other drinks of all kind adorned the table, much to the enjoyment of his brother and comrades._

_Beautiful human and demon singers were there, crooning words in time with a tune played by many minstrels carrying silk-stringed instruments. They sang of love, companionship and devotion, all things that their lord had never felt, though they did not know that._

_He had turned to the female, murmuring soft words he had read in many famous poem books to her, as well as words he had heard Inuyasha and Kikyo murmur to each other._

_Confident that his skills wouldn't fail, he believed himself to be winning her over. However, he didn't expect it when the woman turned to him with a puzzled expression and questioned his intention._

_This was...not expected._

_Not expected at all._

* * *

><p>Kagome was silent, listening to the music as well as Sesshoumaru, barely even picking at the lavish meal set before her. She knew her family was stuffing their faces, what with the noises from down the table. However, one thought plagued her mind, and as the inuyokai continued to speak, she could hold her tongue no longer.<p>

"Your words are enchanting, to say the least." she murmured. "To think that I have captured your fancy would usually make me ecstatic."

Sesshoumaru finally turned his head round, looking at the miko in surprise. Her voice was slightly confused, and when she met his gaze, she seemed a fair bit puzzled yet also pitying. The latter caused a surge of irritation in the yokai. "What was that, love?"

The miko shook her head. "I would except your sweet nothings gladly, if only I thought the words and the person speaking them had heart." she responded, voice quiet yet firm.

Sesshoumaru blinked, and, realizing what he would have to do to please the female, offered her a half-smile. "You need not worry about this Sesshoumaru's heart. If you seek it, you shall have it." he said, standing. He motioned for the female to follow him, and set a brisk, yet somewhat relaxed, pace to his secret room.

The miko followed behind quietly, curiosity fueling her steps even as wariness filled her soul.

They entered the room in silence, and the miko blinked at the lack of light. It was filled with warm aura, as if there had been much joy in this room once, but there was a dark taint to it now, like someone had done terrible things in here. Kagome couldn't suppress the shudder which ran through her body as the stillness of the air and the silence finally began to press in on her, growing worse when Sesshoumaru neared a podium in the center of the room.

Terror filled Kagome for a moment when Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and gestured her closer. However, she swallowed it down.

Hesitantly, Kagome approached, watching as Sesshoumaru murmured a strange word before reaching into the basin on the podium and pulling out a small box. Instantly, the feeling of fear rose like a bile in Kagome's throat, and as the lid of the box rose, Kagome could not held but give a horrified gasp at what she saw inside.

* * *

><p><em>What had once been a large, beautiful, crimson jewel, was now a silver-haired, shriveled stone. It pulsed sullenly, showing that, while it still had its life-giving properties, but the pulse was weak, and slow. <em>

_It had long since laid in darkness, unable to feel the warmth and softness of love and touch. It had never beat fast at the sight of beauty, or filled with emotion because of a soft, musical voice._

_No, the thing in the box could no longer be described as a heart. Rather, it was like living stone._

_Filled with horror, pity and sadness, the woman turned to him with begging eyes. "Lord, put it back, I beseech you!" she whispered. "Fix the wrong that has been done!"_

_He knew, seeing that his future mate wouldn't be happy unless he did so, he would have to take up his burden once more. Reluctantly, he looked back into the box and removed the silver dagger he had used the first time. Closing his eyes, he once again spoke the words of magic before cutting upon his chest._

_Upon seeing this, the woman's eyes had widened and she had rushed forward to help him. However, the woman stopped when she realized that no blood spilled from his body. With a sense of horrified fascination, the woman watched as he grasped the hair-covered heart and pressed it in his chest. _

_Once in place, the stone began to pulse more strongly, once more taking its place of power in the body. It began attaching itself to the inner workings, even as he sealed the cut with his magic. _

_Once the wound had sealed, a change suddenly came over him._

_A hunger...no, a _need, _began to surge through his mind, wiping away all thoughts with a craving for _something_._

_The woman did not notice however, and had allowed herself to feel joy for her lord. "Now the wrong is righted and you shall feel true love!" she had cried, holding her arms to him._

_However, he felt no love, no happiness. _

_Staring at the woman, he had but one thought._

_He must feed upon this female and make her his._

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked as Sesshoumaru's eyes focused onto her face. The yokai's usually cool golden eyes had become a heated molten gold tinged with crimson, and his alabaster skin had taken on a flush, like one with a fever might have.<p>

When the inuyokai suddenly bared his teeth and snarled at her, crouching down onto all fours, the miko's eyes widened and she took a step back

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered, looking at the male in growing fear, the terror from before rising with a vengeance. "What's going on?"

She never got her answer.

Sesshoumaru had given a loud snarl at the sound of her voice, pouncing onto her and pinning the miko to the ground. His nails had grown into sharp claws, and as the scent of the woman before him sent sharp stabs into his newly awakened heart, the words _'kill, kill, kill! Take, take, take!' _rang through his mind.

Desperate, the lord's hand went to Kagome's chest and savagely tore away the fabric to reveal creamy skin. As the cool air began to press on her chest, Kagome felt a pulse deep within herself. Her terror continued to mount as the inuyokai began moving towards her chest, and for a moment, her eyes flashed silver.

Then Kagome let out an ear-splitting scream and arched her back, pink light exploding from her body.

The lord's eyes widened at the sudden rush of holy energy, and even as he instinctively raised a hand to shield his face, his mind screamed at him the same words.

**'Kill, kill, kill! Take, take, take'.**

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha had heard the scream, and immediately called an alarm to his friends and mate. He ran from the main hall, eyes blazing as he followed his brother's scent.<em>

_When he burst upon the room_ -when had this room ever been here?-_ his eyes widened in shock as he absorbed the scene before him, and when he heard the gasps and cries of shock and horror, he knew that his comrades had seen as well._

_Before them, the normally proud and stoic inuyokai was crouched on the ground, staring at Kagome with a hand clutched against his chest and his crazed crimson eyes glaring at the miko. The male was snarling and growling, and Kagome was sitting up, a hand held out._

_Kikyo gasped, taking in Kagome's silver hued eyes and the outstretched hand glowing pink. She recognized the sacred powers of their lineage, and worried for her lord, cried out to her cousin."Kagome! You'll kill him!" _

_Kikyou's voice seemed to pierce into Kagome's mind, and slowly, the light began to fade from her hand and the silver in her eyes bled away._

_Seeing this, the inuyokai snarled and charged back towards the girl, only to be stopped by both Inuyasha and the wolf prince. _

_Roused by the noses before her, Kagome blinked and took in her surroundings with confusion. The memories trickled in and the miko's eyes filled with sadness as she turned to face the once proud inuyokai._

_The proud lord was no more. In his place, was a snarling, crazed monster, far beyond reason._

_But...perhaps not beyond understanding._


End file.
